


The Misadventures of Ben and Hux

by carefulren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn, i'm borrowing a concept from the movie and that's about it, it's more finding your soulmate through a connection neither can explain??, it's not one of those "your soulmates name is written on your wrist" type thing, minor spoilers for the last jedi, oh when i say minor spoilers i mean very minor spoilers, so it's not a soulmate au but it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: Hux is intelligent, cold, quick-witted, blunt.Ben is brash, hurt, angry, lost.They are merely two entities connected by a force much larger than anyone.This is their story.





	The Misadventures of Ben and Hux

Hux first feels it at home- an odd tug within his mind, as if someone’s tied a string around his brain, and a subtle blur of his surroundings. He thinks he’s tired from staying hunched over textbooks for hours, but he hears it next– a dark voice, faint and unfamiliar yet clear enough that he can make out words.

 

_“Who are you?”_

 

He whips around in his chair impossibly fast– so quick that he jerks forward and presses his heels hard on the floor to keep his balance. In his bedroom doorway, right next to his suitcases packed and ready to go back to university, he sees a young man with long, unruly black hair and dark, cold eyes that bore into his like a massive wave that pulls him under and takes his breath away. A scar stretches along the stranger’s face, with only one, narrowed eye interrupting the break of skin. His nose is large, crooked, almost innocent in matching the pure look of naïve wonder painted across his face.  

 

Hux’s heart flutters like the quick thump of a rabbit’s foot in his chest, and he parts his lips, only to close them once more for words are caught in the tense lump blocking his throat.

_“Who are-”_

 

The young man vanishes mid-sentence, the faint echo of his words still ringing like a dull bell throughout Hux’s room, and before he knows it, Hux is standing on unsteady legs as he leans forward, squinting in his doorway until his father’s burly form blocks his view.

 

“Armitage?”

 

Hux blinks slowly, once, twice, and straightens his back to match his father’s poised stance and sharp, almost glowing, eyes.

 

“Stop spacing out and pack your books. It’s time to go,” Brendol demands before sparing a flick of a glance toward the open window. “And close the bloody window. It’s cold.”

 

Hux stays silent as his father swiftly turns and leaves the room, and he spares a singular moment to feel the cold breeze against his bare arms. It’s unseasonably cold for this time of year—every news outlet has covered this topic with each drop of the temperature. Hux isn’t fond of the cold; no, he rather hates it, but it makes him feel. Each icy prickle against his skin keeps him grounded, present, and the added layers protect him. From what? He’s unsure himself; he’s just always enjoyed the comfort of long coats that smother his small frame. He feels equal parts safe and powerful, silly as it may seem.  

 

He closes his eyes with plans to clear his mind and focus, yet his mind wanders directly toward the young man– the apparition of a stranger in his doorway. And, the image stays painted in his mind, from the trip down the stairs to the car after packing his books, to the drive back to his university, and up the stairs to his new dorm, where his father drops him off before turning to leave with a gruff “don’t disappoint me.”

 

The door to his room is cracked slightly; his roommate must have already arrived—Ben Solo, so Phasma has said. The previous year, Hux had been lucky to dorm alone. He had a roommate for about two weeks before the guy requested a change under the grounds that Hux was too insufferable to room with. Hux wasn’t sure what he did to chase the poor sap away, but he didn’t care much. He enjoyed a year of peace and solitude.

 

But, all good things must come to an end, as his father says. Now he’s got some new guy to interrupt his space—a transfer student. Hux doesn’t know much about him; the text Phasma had sent half-way through the summer was lacking in detail. Ben Solo: athletic, decent grades, son of a widow. Hardly anything to go by, but Hux didn’t care much at the time, still doesn’t care much now. This Ben Solo will be nothing more than a mass of cells hovering in his space for the next year.  

 

He nudges the door open with his foot until there’s a gap wide enough to slip in, and when he does, his eyes fall onto the back of a man as he steps fully into the room. One glimpse of black, messy hair has a hushed gasp slipping past parted lips as his eyes blow out into huge, frightened orbs. His fingers go lax from a gripping fear, and he drops his bags onto the floor with a loud thud.

 

The man turns around, and dark, narrowed eyes meet Hux’s wide, trembling ones. Stuttered recognition washes over Hux’s face, and he takes his turn to ask the one question burning hot on his tongue.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The man is silent, and the air around Hux seems to grow thick and heavy, so much that he’s unable to suck in a single breath. His lungs tremble, but he doesn’t dare move. He keeps his gaze locked firmly onto the man in front of him, and finally, after a few seconds that feel like a millennium, the man clears his throat and steps forward—just one foot, a stomp that brings a tremor that shakes the floor and shoots to Hux’s very core.

 

“I’m Kylo Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of a trial chapter. I'm curious to see what you guys think before I continue.


End file.
